


My number one fan

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Ren decides to reward Yuuki's loyalty, and punish his snarkiness.Physically.Which isn't new, but it's always welcome
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128095
Kudos: 5





	My number one fan

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuki is such a little brat omg

"Ren, I love you, but you don't have to jump through so many hoops to get in my pants," Yuuki joked, chuckling as he said it.

"I know," Ren replied from behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's stomach as he squeezed it. "But I like playing with my food before I eat it," he murmured, pressing his lips against Yuuki's neck.

"You could always do both," Yuuki teased, wiggling his butt as he tried to buck his hips against Ren's, but Ren held firm.

"I will," Ren teased, slipping his hands under the loose cotton of Yuuki's shirt as he began to trace circles into his hips. "But I wanna appreciate you first."

Yuuki turned around, pushing Ren onto his bed as he climbed into his lap, straddling the taller boy. "You just have a fetish for dorks," he groaned, rolling his eyes as Ren's grip on him grew firmer.

"Not dorks. Just my _number one fan._ And stop being surly, I want cute, loving Yuuki," Ren whined, pouting at the boy.

Yuuki's composure broke and he relaxed into Ren's body, smiling down at him as he said, "I am your number one fan. I love you Ren, my phantom thief, my adorable sweet boy, my absolute fucking dork of a boyfriend, my love, my light, my rebel."

He threw his hand to the side dramatically, bringing his hand back to Ren's lips slowly as he murmured, "Is that loving enough for you?"

Ren's smiled was replaced with a frown as he stared at Yuuki, grabbing his hips and throwing him over his knee. "I told you to stop being surly," he growled.

Yuuki whimpered at his words, looking up at him innocently before wiggling his ass in the air. "Make me," he shot back, before Ren swiftly tugged his pants down around his knees, exposing his bare ass and thighs.

"You didn't wear underwear to my house," Ren noted, gently rubbing circles into the soft fat of Yuuki's ass while he spoke. His other hand rested on Yuuki's leg, the toned muscles in his meaty flesh twitching expectantly as Ren squeezed it, gently fondling Yuuki's thigh (not unlike how he did in public.)

"Count," Ren said softly, bringing his hand down hard on Yuuki's ass as the boy bucked his hips.

"One."

"You enjoyed that..." Ren chuckled, unsurprised, seeing as Yuuki usually enjoyed his 'punishments.' His hand came down harder, stinging the soft skin of his thighs.

"Two."

Yuuki's cock throbbed, twitching against Ren's leg as he brought his hand down again, leaving a bright red mark on Yuuki's ass.

"Three."

Ren rolled his eyes as he pulled the grinning boy back up onto his lap to face him, hands squeezing Yuuki's ass as he said, "You're never _not_ gonna enjoy being spanked, are you?"

Yuuki smiled at him sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he bucked his hips against Ren's hands. "Nope."

"I shouldn't fuck you," Ren said softly. "That would be appropriate."

Yuuki's smile faltered as he began to pout at Ren, his face betraying a genuine fear that Ren would follow through on his threat, but Ren simply chuckled softly and popped the button on his jeans, earning a smirk from Yuuki.

**Author's Note:**

> did u enjoy?


End file.
